Chocolated Love
by Jenniferee
Summary: Eustace is attempting and failing miserably at making chocolates, and Jill steps in to help.
1. Chapter 1

_Harrow!_

_Hope you enjoy the EustaceXJill fanfic I've been wanting to write since a year ago. Decided to do it. Hahas, nowadays I feel like writing a lot. Just as well~_

_And BTW, this fic is going to be a multi-chap. My second one. Ever since I found out that I can't do multi-chaps. I just can't. But this is only going to be two chapters (maybe a third?) so yeah. :)_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles Of Narnia. _

* * *

><p>I peek my head into the Home Economics room, where I can hear exasperated sighs emanating from. And those sighs sound a lot like a certain boy I know. And sure enough, it's him, his head resting on his palms while narrowing his eyes frustratedly at the book on the counter.<p>

"I say, Scrubb, what _are_ you doing?"

Then I notice the huge mess made. Brown gooey chunks splattered everywhere, bowls with weird mixtures n them, and egg yolk in Eustace's hair.

"OH!" He get's startled by my voice, and jumps around to face the doorway where I'm leaning against the frame. "Oh... it's only you, Pole. Seriously, haven't you heard of knocking?"

"No, sorry," I reply sarcastically, "what is this 'knocking' that you speak of?

He mutters something under his breath, and I make my way through the disaster zone to take a look at what dear Eustace is trying to prepare.

Judging by the colour of the goo everywhere, and of the page the recipe book is flipped to, I guess that it is chocolates he is failing to make.

A teasing smirk tugs at my lips. "So, chocolates, I see. Who might possibly be the unlucky girl this time?" Eustace has had a countless number of crushes in his lifetime, so this is actually a sight I'm used to.

"Oh, shut up already, because I'm not telling." He blushes a deep red. Shortly afterwards, he brightens up and says,

"But I'll tell you if you help me in making these damned chocolates!"

I immediately stick out my hand, and we shake on it. "It's a deal!" I laugh as I roll up my sleeves. Nothing to do for about two hours, anyway. Besides, I've made chocolates before.

* * *

><p>"EUSTACE! You're supposed to SLICE UP THE BUTTER, instead of putting the WHOLE STUPID SLAB LIKE THAT!"<p>

"Well, I'm sorry if I happen not to be an expert at chocolate making!"

"Haven't you done this for another on of your victims - I mean crushes, before?"

"...no."

"Oh well. At least keep your common sense in your head! You ought to have known that eggs were supposed to have their shells removed before being put in the mixture!"

"I'm sorry, alright? It's my first time, for Aslan's sake!"

*CRASH*

"EUSTACE! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing, I swear! I was just holding the dish and it slipped from my hands..."

* * *

><p>And finally, the chocolates are in the oven, and the room is cleared up to resemble slightly what it was before Eustace came in.<p>

"You see? You finally got it done!" I graze the back of my hand against my sweaty forehead, as Eustace washes the dirty bowls and tools and things. I hop off the counter I'm sitting on, and make my way to the sink, where he does yet another thing wrong.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU WASH CUTLERY! You really can be such a dunce sometimes. Here, let me help..."

I grab the beater he's holding and pick up the sponge from the sink. "Scrub it like that," I explain, "not like some crazed fisherman trying to reel in fish."

He tries to scrub it the way I did, and magically fails again. Groaning in exasperation, I grab his right hand, in which the sponge is held with, and guide his hand to scrub in between the gaps. Eustace is blushing a whole lot now.

And then I see why. My body is pressed against Eustace's back, and it's like I'm hugging him from behind.

I immediately jump away from him.

"Why... you... " I sputter, and give my best death glare at him. He faces me sheepishly, sponge still in his hand. I decide to let it pass (too embarrassing for us anyway). Then a thought pops up in my mind.

"By the way, you still haven't told me who the unlucky girl is," I smirk.

"Oh, erm, right."

*silence*

"SO?"

"You really haven't figured out yet?"

"I'm not a psychic! How am I supposed to know!"

Eustace is seriously getting me annoyed. Does he think I'm some sort of witch who can see into the future? I've been trying to guess the whole time I've been making the chocolates, but to no avail... I feel like going up to him and knocking him on the head.

I'm too anxious? Who, me? Pshh, why would I be *scoff* anxious?

I like Eustace? Who, me? Never!

Look at me. I'm talking to myself in my mind. And I'm lying to myself, too.

WHO AM I KIDDING? I LIKE EUSTACE!

* * *

><p><em>WHEE~!<em>

_Sorry if the end is semi anti-climax. And the story isn't that long. At first it was this whole thing where Jill rejected Eustace, but I absolutely hated that and had no idea where to go. So I deleted this whole chunk, and here you are._

_Meanwhile. Thanks for reading. :) Hope you enjoyed it!_

_I could survive without reviews. But it would be positively awesome if you gave me some! I mean, they're free, right? ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter up! This chapter is like, extremely short. I may add another chapter. Maybe. :O And you know, just the other day, my friend finally found out that The Chronicles Of Narnia was a series of books. Not movies by itself. *facepalm*_

_Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Chronicles Of Narnia._

* * *

><p>Thank goodness today I can control my thoughts in my brain. Sometimes I just spill out what's in my mind. And it isn't very nice.<p>

"Anyway, okay, I'll tell you who these chocolates are for. They're for you." he smiles, ruffling his hair in an easygoing manner. HOW COULD HE BE SO EASYGOING AT A TIME LIKE THIS? And my mouth keeps opening and closing like a gaping fish. But he likes me? Seriously? I never guessed! And the thought keeps pounding in my head: 'He likes me, he likes me,' and I feel quite happy.

"S-so, you, erm, like me?"

He laughs again. Oh, that stupid idiot.

"Yes, I do, Jill. But I understand if you don't like me, it's just..." his voice fades and all of a sudden, he slumps against the counter and started twiddling his thumbs, looking extremely nervous like a lot of times when we were in Narnia. "You don't like me in that way, do you? Oh great, now it's going to be all awkward and stuff, and, well... oh blast it all." I bite my lip and release the breath I've been holding.

I whisper under my breath, soft enough so only I could hear, "But I like you."

He turns to leave, and all of a sudden, I fell myself grabbing the sleeve of his shirt.

WHY DID I DO THAT? I feel like bashing my head to see if my brain's still there.

There's nothing left to do, so I fidget and lower my gaze to the floor. "I'm going to say this once, Scrubb, and once only." Gathering up the last of my courage and sanity, I spit out those three words,

"I like you."

He stares at me, bewildered, like he can't believe what I'm saying. I return him a scowl as I walk out the door, my heart thumping like mad and my hands quivering. And all of a sudden, I feel his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Stupid... Eustace... let me go..."

But he doesn't, and I don't really want him to.

* * *

><p><em>Short, right? Yes, I know. :_

_If you reviewed it'll make me really happy! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry, this chapter took such a long time! But it's up, finally. Yay!_

_Thank you everyone who'd reviewed, and special SPECIAL thanks to YouWillRememberThisPenName. She was a HUGE help in this chapter, by adding ideas and helping to be my editor and all that sorta stuff. _

_On with the story!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Chronicles Of Narnia._

* * *

><p>There is a rumour now spreading around school.<p>

"Would you BELIEVE what Eustace Scrubb confessed to Jill Pole?"

"No kidding! I always guessed he liked her, anyway."

"Seriously? I never even imagined the two of them together!"

"Apparently, Alicia Scotts was passing by the Home Economics room when she heard their whole conversation!"

"What a loser, that Scrubb."

"Actually, I think Jill deserves someone better."

"I disagree! They're both just PERFECT for each other!"

I raise my eyebrows, and start tapping my foot on the floor. Melissa Hemmingworth turns around, and the moment she sees me, so does everyone else, and the whole room turns deathly silent.

It's just weird when I can't find any of my friends anywhere in the building, and when I come to class everyone's here (surprisingly early) and gossiping about me. It's weird and it's awkward and it's just...

...weird.

I don't shout or scream or anything. That's not really how I do things. I simply death-glare everyone who's gathered in the middle of the class and gossiping about me, and they scurry back to their own seats. Then I look at my supposed best friends, who are shifting their gaze from me to the floor.

"It's no use pretending, I know that you guys are talking about me and Eustace, right?"

Then they start again.

"Did he SERIOUSLY confess? Like, how?"

"Did he go down on his knees, or go really close to you, or hold your hand, or what?"

"Ah, I wish I was involved in romance..."

I shake my head sadly at Priscilla, the one who made the last comment, and say, "Believe me, it's really not as nice as you think."

Meanwhile, Ms Pryke comes in, and we all retreat to our tables as we stand up to greet her.

* * *

><p>Things are not much easier in my next class, which is Geometry. And to make things worse, it's one of the classes I have with Eustace.<p>

ARGH!

What's worse is that he sits next to me, and obviously, when he slides into the seat next to mine, everyone in the room swoons and laughs. I can't do anything about it. I feel like thrashing Eustace, and yet I feel like running off with Eustace somewhere else.

And the teacher's not around. Late; as usual. Typical, more time for everyone in the class to make fun of us.

Every now and again Eustace and I exchange awkward looks. He tries to shuffle towards me, but I casually try to back off.

It's not because I want to, but because I have to. Being honest, I'd love to just lean in and kiss him right there and then. But if I did… well I think I'd probably have to move to somewhere far, far away. Canada, perhaps?

Then I feel Eustace lean in to talk, his breath tickling my neck.

"Jill? Can I-"

"Hey look everybody! Scrubb's talking to Pole!"

Oh. My. Aslan.

In about two seconds it seems everyone in the whole class was surrounding us. Wonderful.

Eustace turns to look at me desperately. His face is more red than I've ever seen it before, and his eyes are crazily wide. He runs his hand through his hair, which leaves it all tussled and messy. He looks really nervous, and really quite cute.

No Jill! Now is not the time to swoon over Eustace! You can do that later! Oh gosh, everyone is still looking.

"Come on you two. Do something!"

"Pretend we're not here."

"They're both so boring."

"They should kiss!"

"Yeah! Kiss her Eustace!"

"Jill and Eustace sitting in a tree…" sings Priscilla. (Some friend she is)

Suddenly everyone is singing as well "…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"That is it!" I scream. I stand up from my seat as everyone just looks at me with their mouths hanging open. "I have had enough of all of you! And no, me and Eustace are not going to kiss! So I suggest all of you just shut up!"

Eustace has sunk low into his seat. His hands are buried deeply into his pockets, and even his ears have turned red now. He begins to bite his lip, and look to the ground.

Meanwhile no one seems to have heard what I've said. They all just stay staring at me, like I'm a monkey at the zoo. There are a couple of giggles and coughs, then one voice quietly begins to chant.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!…"

Oh no, not again. Soon the whole class are shouting at the top of their voices.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!…"

I go to shout again, but suddenly (and thankfully) the teacher storms in angrily.

"What do you think your doing? Sit down, all of you, immediately!"

Quickly everyone is sat back down again, and the classroom is nearly silent. Well, that's over.

For now.

* * *

><p>The lesson has ended, and I'm trying to hang back so I leave after everyone else. I used to do this before the bullies left, but right now seems like the perfect time to start doing it again.<p>

But it looks like Eustace wants to stay too. Soon enough it's just me and him in the room alone. It's rather awkward, us being alone in a room together... He clears his throat.

"Jill?" I turn to face him. "I'm sorry."

"Why are **you** apologising?"

"I'm the one who put us into this situation." He nervously digs his hands into his pockets, (that's becoming quite a habit of his.) "If I had just kept my mouth shut-"

I cut him off. "Yes, if only you had."

Then I feel a wave of guilt. Guilt because it wasn't really his fault. And a tinge of anger. Because of all the other people who seem to stand in our way. And I'm just overwhelmed by all these weird feelings, that I can't really tell what I'm feeling any more, and then I'm confused at everything/

"I really should go," he mumbles, thinking I'm angry. Picking up his bag, he turns to leave. "I'll see you later."

Realising what's happening, I quickly reach out and grab his sleeve. "Don't go!"

"Jill? What are you-?"

I take a deep breath. "It's not your fault you like me. In actual fact it's great because I like you too, and well when two people like each other that's usually a good thing. Isn't it? The only reason we're treating it like a bad thing is because of everyone else. Well you know what? They're stupid, and I don't care about them. Sure they can say things and sing things, but if we ignore them then-"

But this time, it's him who cuts me off. With his lips.

* * *

><p>My first kiss was during kindergarten. There was this guy with curly blonde hair, and we held hands, and went everywhere together in school.<p>

I still remember it. He asked me if we wanted to kiss, and being the gullible girl I was and am, I agreed. So we kissed. It didn't seem as nice as adults had said. So after kindergarten, he and I kept in touch for a little while - but when he moved to Australia he and I lost touch.

Since then, I've never kissed anyone. At least not until now.

The kissing is definitely not what I've remembered it to be - it's more than lips pressing against lips. His hands are gently holding my face, and I'm leaning against one of the tables in the class. He's not forcefully pressing our lips together, but it's more like brushing them against each other, which sends me shivers down my spine.

It lasts for a few seconds, but when we break off, it's good enough. We smile at each other, and I find myself blushing furiously a deep scarlet. I wouldn't mind us kissing again actually. Not the slightest bit.

"So, erm... That was nice."

"Yeah, I actually, well, wouldn't mind doing that again."

And as clichéd as it might sound, we kiss again, this time with a little more passion, and this time the kiss lasts longer. Then I gently pull away, slightly reluctantly.

"Eustace?" I ask.

"What?"

"You never did give me those chocolates." I hear him laugh as he gently grasps my hand, and we walk to the door.

And as we head out the class, side by side, grinning like idiots, we feel ready to take on whatever the world throws at us.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed that! No matter how cheesy it was. <em>

_This is probably the last chapter, so. See you next time! (...I guess...) Review if you liked it? :)_

_Love, Jennifereeeeeeeee._


End file.
